


Двенадцать тысяч над землей

by shizandra



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Actor Hai Kuan, Actor Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín, Actor Zhu Zan Jin, Actors, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, RPF, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizandra/pseuds/shizandra
Summary: "День, когда он понимает, что хочет, чтобы и Чжочэн полюбил Хайкуаня, становится потрясением. А когда к этому добавляется желание, чтобы и Хайкуань увидел в Чжочэне не только друга – и вовсе приравнивается катастрофе…"





	Двенадцать тысяч над землей

**Author's Note:**

> Не понимающим или не приемлющим отношения на "троих" без ревности и прочего лучше пройти мимо и не трепать нервы.

Гул самолета ровный и достаточно громкий, но Цзаньцзинь все равно закусывает уголок подушки, чтобы не выпустить стон. Казенное белье намокает и на языке разливается вкус стирального порошка, но Цзаньцзинь даже не ощущает это. Все его чувства там, где в его теле хозяйничают наглые пальцы Лю Хайкуаня. Они на высоте двенадцати тысячи метров, в салоне бизнес-класса они не одни, и пусть за иллюминатором ночь — в любой момент может кто-то проснуться и пройти мимо. Цзаньцзинь зарывается лицом в подушку, задыхается, стискивает уголки. Ему до одури хочется целоваться, но только развернись — и шансы быть застуканными резко увеличатся. Плед такой тонкий, его брюки и белье где-то на бедрах. Он потерялся, ему немного больно и хорошо. А еще хочется больше. От адреналина кипит кровь, такого возбуждения он никогда не испытывал на земле. А Хайкуань дразнит. Касается губами края уха, обжигает дыханием влажную кожу шеи. Он двигает пальцами у него внутри неторопливо, глубоко, останавливаясь в миллиметре от самой нужной точки. Это бесит и выводит из себя, но нельзя возмущаться, можно только придвинуться чуть ближе в надежде, что его поймут правильно.

Хайкуань понимает. Извлекает пальцы медленным тягучим жестом, освободившейся рукой сдвигает его ногу, давая себе лучший доступ, и Цзаньцзинь захлебывается стоном, кусая теперь уже подставленную ладонь Хайкуаня. Проникновение медленное, из-за стиснутых бедер затрудненное. Хайкуань глушит свой собственный стон в его волосах, срывается на едва различимый шепот.  
— Ты такой тугой, А-Цзинь.

Он стонет до тех пор, пока не оказывается весь внутри. Цзаньцзинь смотрит прямо перед собой невидящим взглядом и в какой-то момент понимает, что видит чужие глаза. Ван Чжочэн лежит на соседнем кресле и смотрит в упор. Его странный, дикий взгляд заставляет Цзаньцзиня содрогнуться от волны возбуждения. Хайкуань двигается в нем, почти не выходя, нечасто, но сильно, шарит ладонью по телу, накрывает соски. Цзаньцзиню хорошо и больно. Удовольствие острое, почти невыносимое, а глаза Чжочэна не отпускают. В них нет ревности, только жар, и Цзаньцзинь думает, что не видел глаз красивее. Он любит Хайкуаня, любит сильно и до конца, и это не измена — думать так, и он сказал бы это вслух. Но у Чжочэна самые красивые в мире глаза. Самые живые, открытые, затягивающие. Чжочэн — его лучший и единственный друг, и он выдыхает это ему в рот прежде, чем накрыть поцелуем приоткрытые губы. Хайкуань замедляется, а потом и вовсе замирает в нем, и Цзаньцзинь невероятно ему благодарен за это. Нельзя потерять Чжочэна, никак, никогда. Без него от Цзаньцзиня останется только треть. Это другие поцелуи. Цзаньцзинь целует Чжочэна и раскрывается, показывает, насколько ему хорошо, как он счастлив сейчас и как сильно любит Хайкуаня. И как хочет, чтобы Чжочэн тоже полюбил его.

Когда поцелуй заканчивается, Хайкуань снова начинает двигаться. И, судя по его напору, этот поцелуй не проходит для него даром. Он входит резче, быстрее, стискивает сильнее. И Чжочэн смотрит за плечо Цзаньцзиня. Цзаньцзинь только надеется, что Чжочэн смотрит на Хайкуаня таким завороженным и чуть удивленным взглядом.

Когда Цзаньцзинь кончает, неожиданно и очень сильно, Чжочэн закрывает глаза.

_ Когда Цзаньцзинь впервые видит Лю Хайкуаня вживую во время первого чтения сценария, его заклинивает сразу. Это чувство для него новое, непонятное и незнакомое. А когда он видит, как здоровается Хайкуань с Чжочэном, мозг отключается совсем. Единственная мысль, которая мечется в его словно опустевшей черепной коробке: они знакомы. Знакомы-знакомы-знакомы. И, судя по оживленному разговору — давно и хорошо. Сразу следом просыпается память и Цзаньцзиню даже становится стыдно. Чжочэн не раз говорил о своем знакомстве с Лю Хайкуанем, а то, что он, Цзаньцзинь, не обращал на это внимание — исключительно его проблемы._

_Он выносит мозг Чжочэну тем же вечером. Тот хохочет, дразнит, но, в конце концов, сдается, и рассказывает о Хайкуане все, что знает сам. Под конец монолога Цзаньцзинь видит печаль в его глазах и тянется обнять. Ван Чжочэн — его самый лучший друг. Единственный друг с очень большими привилегиями. Кто-то назвал бы их дружбу неправильной, кто-то сказал бы, что к дружбе это не имеет никакого отношения. Но им было все равно, пока им было хорошо вместе. Дружить, дурачиться, сходить с ума, слушать музыку с одного наушника, целоваться, когда захочется и трахаться для разрядки, а потом засыпать, сопя в чужое плечо. Это не было любовью. И ревности меж ними не было тоже. Был только страх, что это закончится, когда кто-нибудь из них найдет ТОГО САМОГО человека. Они никогда не говорили об этом, поэтому, как только Чжочэн выдыхается, Цзаньцзинь с силой обнимает его и горячим шепотом убеждает, что между ними ничего не изменится. Никогда-никогда._

_…Долгожданные съемки — самый страшный кошмар и сбывшаяся мечта одновременно. Цзаньцзиня разрывает. Он не может сдержаться рядом с Хайкуанем, ему кажется, что даже уборщики видят, как он начинает сиять от одного присутствия рядом. Его сердце замирает, когда он видит ответный интерес и странно себя чувствует, глядя на то, что творит с Чжочэном на площадке их «Вэй Усянь» — Сяо Чжань. Большая часть этих прикосновений и объятий в сценарии не прописана, но Сяо Чжаня словно с цепи срывает. Сначала Цзаньцзинь думает, что это потому, что в жизни Чжочэн кажется слишком милым. Потом — что Сяо Чжань дразнит Ван Ибо. Еще через месяц — все это сразу и плюсом то, что Сяо Чжань просто очень тактильный. А еще Чжочэн разговаривает с Хайкуанем и это тоже смотрится странно. Они хорошие знакомые, почти друзья, но Цзаньцзинь все равно ревнует непонятно кого. И успокаивается только тогда, когда Хайкуань подходит к нему. Или когда заваливается в душный трейлер к уставшему Чжочэну и целуется с тем до припухших губ. В такие вечера Чжочэн ворчит и смеется, и предлагает подарить ему Хайкуаня. Цзаньцзинь соглашается, но все равно не отстает, и совершенно точно знает, что видит перед собой Чжочэна, а не кого-то еще._

_Цзаньцзинь не может вспомнить, когда у него и Хайкуаня начинается бесконтактный секс. Но от прикосновений даже во время съемок бросает в дрожь, а после, во время перерывов, не хочется отходить даже на шаг. Сяо Чжань подкалывает их, заставляя смущаться, но даже шутки не могут заставить их упустить друг друга из вида._

_Когда случается их первый поцелуй, спонтанный и смазанный, Цзаньцзинь ходит по площадке, словно пьяный. И с ходу вываливает все свои эмоции Чжочэну тем же вечером. Он настолько счастлив, что даже не сразу осознает, что что-то изменилось._

_О том, что Чжочэн избегает его, до него доходит на исходе третьей недели, когда Цзаньцзинь внезапно понимает, что понятия не имеет, в какой сцене снимается сегодня друг, и что влюбленные в его героя костюмеры дали ему очередной наряд, а они его даже не обсудили. Тем же вечером он припирает Чжочэна к стенке и тот сознается, что просто не хочет мешать. Что эта пора отношений — самая сладкая, и что третий в их компании не нужен. Цзаньцзинь теряется, и Чжочэн уходит. А на следующий мягко отказывает Хайкуаню на предложение о вечеринке._

_Цзаньцзинь счастлив, но его счастье не полное и какое-то горькое. Он следит за Чжочэном, ловит его взгляды, но в тех по-прежнему нет и тени ревности или зависти, лишь легкая грусть. И Цзаньцзинь не знает, что делать. Он любит Хайкуаня всем сердцем, чувствует его любовь в ответ, но…_

_День, когда он понимает, что хочет, чтобы и Чжочэн полюбил Хайкуаня, становится потрясением. А когда к этому добавляется желание, чтобы и Хайкуань увидел в Чжочэне не только друга — и вовсе приравнивается катастрофе…_

_…Это эгоизм, но Цзаньцзинь не хочет лишиться друга или любимого. Это неправильно, но он хочет поделиться Хайкуанем с Чжочэном и только с ним. И он не прочь посмотреть со стороны на лучшего друга и своего возлюбленного. Он болен на всю голову, и не знает, как об этом сказать._

_Его накрывает мгновенное возбуждение, когда в интернете ему попадается коллаж. Лань Сичэнь и Цзян Чэн из дорамы. Коллажист совместил две фотографии, и с экрана на Цзаньцзиня смотрел Лань Сичэнь, обнимающий и прижимающий к себе Цзян Чэна. Цзаньцзинь стонет в голос, потому что спустя всего пару секунд перед его глазами герои дорамы превращаются в Хайкуаня и Чжочэна. И это выносит мозг. В жизни Чжочэн совсем другой, и в жестких объятиях основательного Хайкуаня в воображении Цзаньцзиня смотрится беззащитно с этими своими оленьими глазами и очаровательной улыбкой. Картины, разворачивающиеся перед внутренним взором Цзаньцзиня, безумные, но, тем не менее, он отдает себе отчет, что любит Хайкуаня. А Чжочэн… С ним хочется целоваться. И знать, что Чжочэн никуда не уйдет и останется с ним. С ними._

_Хайкуань знает все его мысли, потому что Цзаньцзинь ничего не скрывал с самого начала. Он давно рассказал и о дружбе с Чжочэном, и об их «привилегиях». Но о том Чжочэне, которого знал он и с каким не был знаком Хайкуань, начинает говорить сейчас. Каким ежиком Чжочэн становится, когда устал и сердит. Как любит свою кошку, и как охеренно поет в душе. Как раскидывается по постели, как лежат его волосы после сна и как он спит с открытым ртом. Цзаньцзинь не говорит, какие у него сладкие губы, расслабленные, мягкие, но отлично помнит это сам. Глаза и губы Чжочэна — это единственное, к чему Цзаньцзинь всегда относился не по-дружески. Это тоже странно, потому что он любит смотреть в глаза Хайкуаня, тонуть в них, а его припухшие губы откровенно заводят._

_Хайкуань старше и, наверное, понимает то, что не понимает сам Цзаньцзинь. Последний ищет в нем ревность, и не находит. Зато находит то, от чего его сердце поет. Интерес. Хайкуань смотрит на Чжочэна с интересом, далеким от дружеского. Его взгляд меняется. Голос становится другим._

_Когда Чжочэн понимает, что вдруг изменилось, Цзаньцзиню кажется, что он лишился друга._

_Когда они все вместе оказываются на борту трансатлантического лайнера со спальными местами, Цзаньцзинь поначалу и не думает, что у него есть еще один шанс. _

Самолетное утро полно вежливой улыбки Чжочэна и смущения Цзаньцзиня. Чжочэн — один из немногих, кто знает о Хайкуане, поэтому страха быть раскрытым нет. Но легкая, непонятная паника почему-то все равно сдавливает сердце. И пронзает его насквозь на фанмите, на котором Цзаньцзинь так по-глупому палится, и на который Чжочэн не приходит. Потом, позже, Чжочэн присылает смайлик с фейспалмом, и Цзаньцзинь сначала смеется, а потом почти плачет. Они словно повисли на волоске над пропастью, но Цзаньцзиню все равно. Его желание становится только сильнее.

А еще он помнит, каким взглядом Чжочэн смотрел на Хайкуаня в самолете.

…Кататься в тележке в супермаркете — то еще развлечение и первое время они получают настоящее удовольствие. Но потом понимание того, кто держит телефон с камерой, накрывает, и все вдруг меняется. Как-то незаметно легкомысленное пиво заменяется на вино, взгляд Чжочэна становится беспомощным и испуганным, а Хайкуань улыбается почти нежно им обоим.

Цзаньцзинь умеет готовить и есть так, что это будет смотреться эротическим фильмом и по возвращению сам берется за ужин, используя Хайкуаня, как помощника. Они не первый раз на кухне и давно сработались, и он хочет, чтобы Чжочэн увидел это сам. Увидел, частью чего может стать. Тот сидит в уголке и смотрит сквозь ресницы на то, как легко и плавно двигаются Цзаньцзинь и Хайкуань. Как невзначай касаются друг друга, как смеются, улыбаются. Цзаньцзинь даже легко целует Хайкуаня в скулу, а потом смотрит исподтишка на Чжочэна: увидел ли?

Увидел. Его взгляд такой интенсивный и тоскливый, что Цзаньцзиню самому на мгновение становится больно. Кажется, Чжочэн так и не понял. Цзаньцзинь замирает в растерянности, всем собой чувствуя, как уходит время. Что еще секунда — и друг уйдет и шансов больше не будет. Цзаньцзинь беспомощно смотрит на Хайкуаня, тот отвечает нежной улыбкой, касается поцелуем губ и отходит. Цзаньцзинь стоит спиной и уже не видит, как Хайкуань уводит Чжочэна за собой, но через минут-другую не выдерживает и крадется следом. Квартира не большая, но расположение комнат и зеркал такое удачное, что ему даже не приходится выглядывать из-за угла.

Он видит их в отражении, и сердце пускается в галоп. Они целуются. И это выглядит лучше, чем мог себе представить Цзаньцзинь. Чжочэн в сильных объятиях Хайкуаня кажется почти хрупким, таким растерянным и испуганным. Но он не сопротивляется, его тело словно само льнет навстречу объятию и сильным рукам. И Цзаньцзинь, как никто знает, какие ощущения могут подарить эти руки. И, как никто понимает, что у Чжочэна нет и шанса. Хайкуань свою добычу больше не выпустит.

Они возвращаются, и Цзаньцзинь урчит довольной кошкой, глядя на кажущегося пьяным Чжочэна и румянец на щеках Хайкуаня. Ревности все еще нет, да он ее и не ждет, а смущение и легкий стыд Чжочэна смешит. Справляется с этим Цзаньцзинь легко: подходит к вернувшемуся в свой уголок Чжочэну, устраивается на его коленях и теперь целует сам. На губах того привкус поцелуя Хайкуаня, и Цзаньцзинь тщательно слизывает его прежде, чем завладеть его ртом. Тело отзывается удовольствием от такой близости, от того, как дрожит Чжочэн в его руках. И вспыхивает возбуждением, когда чувствует на спине ладонь Хайкуаня, склонившегося к ним, чтобы губами проследить нос Чжочэна.

Отстраниться получается с трудом, но Цзаньцзинь понимает, что торопиться нельзя. Если он не хочет, чтобы все закончилось первым и единственным разом, Чжочэну нужно дать время и выбор. Они обозначили свое желание, и теперь решать ему.

…Ужин проходит сквозь дымку медленно накатывающего возбуждения. От предвкушения сохнут губы, от взглядов Хайкуаня сводит низ живота, и Цзаньцзинь не знает, что его возбуждает больше: то, как Хайкуань смотрит на него или все-таки на Чжочэна. Думая об этом, Цзаньцзинь только прячет улыбку за бокалом. Хайкуань распробовал Чжочэна, и тому теперь не уйти. Теперь-то можно и признаться себе самому: он сомневался до самого конца. Пусть Хайкуань и понял его желание, даже согласился его воплотить, но… А теперь этого «но» нет. Впрочем, страха того, что Хайкуань вдруг полюбит Чжочэна, не было тоже. Он, Цзаньцзинь, будет только рад. Ибо где-то в глубине уверен: Хайкуань его не разлюбит. Просто разделит свое сердце на двоих. Но пока это только мечта, которая начинается с малого. С первого поцелуя, первого объятия.

Цзаньцзинь, хоть и молод, многое понимает. И когда они оказываются в одной постели, сам принимается за Чжочэна. Знакомыми поцелуями и ласками отвлекает того от ненужных мыслей, расслабляет. Доводит до точки закипания и отпускает. Хайкуань занимает его место, и это вдруг так горячо, что быть просто наблюдателем не получается. И Цзаньцзинь присоединяется почти сразу. Его руки и губы везде, он прижимается к Хайкуаню, ловит выдохи Чжочэна, и почему-то совершенно не чувствует себя лишним. Может, потому что ему отвечают, тянут к себе, ласкают в ответ. И он решается.

Хайкуань понимает его мгновенно, стоит только Цзаньцзиню потянуть Чжочэна на себя и перевернуться, укладывая его на себя. Отодвинувшись, Хайкуань только смотрит на то, как Цзаньцзинь целует Чжочэна и раздвигает свои бедра, намекая настолько откровенно, что Чжочэн теряется. С растерянным видом пытается повернуться к Хайкуаню, но Цзаньцзинь не дает завершить движение. Гладит по скуле, целует губы, увлажняет его пальцы смазкой. И сдавленно стонет, когда Чжочэн сдается и начинает растягивать его. Все происходящее кажется настолько безумным, что за это даже не стыдно.

Чжочэн вскрикивает и замирает, когда Хайкуань принимается за него самого. Каменеет, дрожит, глядя на распростертого под ним Цзаньцзиня своими сумасшедшими глазами. Цзаньцзинь тихо смеется и притягивает к себе. Целует, ласкает плечи, сталкиваясь с пальцами Хайкуаня. Цзаньцзинь знает, насколько тот может быть осторожным и нежным, но все равно не дает Чжочэну зациклиться на своих ощущениях. И когда ловит горящий взгляд Хайкуаня из-за плеча Чжочэна, только улыбается и еще шире раздвигает бедра.

Это не первый их раз с Чжочэном, но дружеский секс отличается от того, что происходит сейчас, как день от ночи. Цзаньцзинь чувствует каждый миллиметр, который заполняет его, твердость, скрывающуюся под нежной кожей. Чжочэн входит в него до конца и замирает. Утыкается лицом в шею, дышит тяжело, прижавшись открытым ртом к местечку за ухом. А Цзаньцзинь, переждав, пока интенсивность ощущений чуть утихнет, накрывает ягодицы Чжочэна. И чувствует, как Хайкуань таранит его тело, так, как если бы вместо Чжочэна был он сам. Это сладко, больно и безумно. Чжочэну больно: Хайкуань достаточно большой, но тот дает ему время привыкнуть. Хайкуаню трудно, Цзаньцзинь видит это отчетливо. Чжочэн всегда был тугим, горячим, и этих ощущений очень много.

Когда Хайкуань начинает двигаться, воздух кончается у обоих. Чжочэн, берущий и принимающий, смотрит прямо перед собой широко раскрытыми глазами, и Цзаньцзинь не может удержаться. Целует глубоко и долго, а потом тянется к Хайкуаню. Тот придвигается, вынуждая Чжочэна практически лечь на Цзаньцзиня, и принимает поцелуй. Следующее прикосновение губ Хайкуань дарит Чжочэну, почти вслепую найдя его губы.

Чжочэн не выдерживает первым. Срывается, стонет, почти скулит под градом сильных и глубоких толчков Хайкуаня, которыми тот фактически вбивает его в Цзаньцзиня. Кончает ярко и громко, и почти отключается. Хайкуань бережно укладывает его рядом и за бедра притягивает Цзаньцзиня к себе. Входит в уже открытый и влажный вход легко, сразу до конца. Он не выглядит человеком, наконец получившим свою награду за проделанную работу, и Цзаньцзинь улыбается. А потом забывает обо всем.

Он кончает практически сразу и тоже почти вырубается, чувствуя удовольствие Хайкуаня. Нужно встать и привести себя в порядок, но вместо этого Цзаньцзинь придвигается к уже расслабленному Хайкуаню спиной и сгребает Чжочэна к себе поближе. Хайкуань тихо смеется ему в затылок и обнимает их обоих. Цзаньцзинь облегченно вздыхает. Так Чжочэн точно не удерет. Но «спасибо» и «я люблю тебя» Хайкуаню он все-таки говорит прежде, чем провалиться в сон.

Утром Чжочэн старается не смотреть ни на кого и полыхает ушами. Он готов умереть от стыда и сбегает в ванную, но Хайкуань берет все в свои руки и идет следом за ним. Цзаньцзинь варит кофе и с улыбкой слушает стоны, доносящиеся из ванной.

Это еще не мечта. Это пока только крохотный шаг, но Цзаньцзинь уверен: теперь все будет хорошо. Их странные отношения станут еще более странными, но он не будет об этом думать и не даст думать другим. У него впереди много другой работы. Ему нужно вырастить любовь.


End file.
